


My wolf

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo bianco [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jaskier e Geralt sono di nuovo insieme.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: THE WITCHER	Geralt/Jaskier	Jaskier si ritrova a fare a botte in una locanda per colpa di un gruppo di uomini che lo accusa di essere la puttana di Geralt. Gli chiedono se anche i peli pubici del Lupo Bianco siano bianchi deridendo l'assenza di pigmento del compagno ma Jaskier cerca di fare a botte con loro perché non sia mai che l'onore di Geralt di Rivia sia toccato in sua presenza.Song-fic su: Jet - Shine On; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9SDaQ1seSg.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lupo bianco [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678786
Kudos: 2





	My wolf

My wolf

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce di una lampada ad olio.

«Ahi, ahi. Ahi!» gemette Jaskier, seduto sul letto. Geralt, accomodato su uno sgabello davanti a lui, gli stava detergendo una ferita vistosa, ma superficiale, sul fianco. «Guarda che fa male» si lamentò il bardo.

«Se tu non avessi fatto a botte in quella locanda non ti farebbe male» rispose secco Geralt.

In un angolo della stanza era appoggiato lo strumento musicale di Jaskier.

Geralt immerse la pezzuola nell’acqua e la strizzò, tornando a tamponare il punto dolente. «Non puoi essere più delicato?» si lagnò Jaskier.

«Ringrazia che ti sto curando» disse secco Geralt, massaggiandosi il mento squadrato.

Jaskier sbuffò e gemette, dal suo labbro spaccato continuava a colare copiosamente il sangue.

«Non dovevano permettersi di offendere il tuo onore» borbottò, rendendo più cupo il tono.

«Guarda che non hanno attaccato il mio di nome. Hanno dato a te della mia puttana» rispose tetro Geralt. Jaskier chiuse gli occhi rammentando: «Lo so ed è per questo che li hai quasi mandati all’altro mondo. Ora probabilmente staranno soffrendo di più a farsi curare. Però io non ci ho combattuto per me».

«Allora per cosa?» chiese Geralt. "Così tante volte ho provato ad essere molto di più di quello che sono, fallendo miseramente. Quella volontà era stata spazzata via dal vento quando ci siamo separati. Non ero tipo da piangere, tu sì, ma ero io a venire abbandonato. Te ne sei andando perché ti avevo ferito, ma io mi sono sentito morire. Peccato che non riuscirò mai a dirtelo.

Non avrei mai pensato che tu, la mia luce, saresti tornato un giorno" pensò.

«Mi hanno chiesto se erano bianchi anche i tuoi peli pubici. Che non li sorprendeva ti potesse eccitare un bardo di sesso maschile perché in fondo voi Witcher siete il peggio» ringhiò Jaskier, serrando i pugni. Aveva le nocche graffiate e un gonfiore sinistro all’altezza del polso. "Perché nel nostro mondo tutto è marcio, sporco e volgare? Non c’è altro che sangue e fango" pensò.

«Sono abituato alle offese» ribatté Geralt e nello scrollare le spalle fece ondeggiare il medaglione. Iniziò a fasciare alcune delle ferite dell’altro, che stava seduto ignudo sul letto.

«Disabituati. Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare che infanghino il tuo nome» disse secco Jaskier. Trasalì più volte per il dolore.

«Umh, questa sembra quasi una delle dichiarazioni d’amore che facevi alle donzelle che un tempo visitavano il tuo letto» lo punzecchiò Geralt. Notò che tremava per il freddo e accelerò il procedimento, la bacinella in cui aveva lasciato la pezzuola era colma di acqua resa rosso chiaro dal sangue.

«Mi faccio in quattro per cantare canzoni che lodino le tue gesta, la tua immagine deve rimanere intonsa» borbottò Jaskier. "Dona il tuo amore al tuo Witcher, oh è valle d’abbondanza. Senza di lui né luna né stelle possono brillare. Dona il tuo corpo al tuo Witcher, solo lui ti può appagare" canticchiò mentalmente.

Geralt notò che era arrossito nel fissarlo e le sue pupille si erano dilatate, si fece più vicino e lo accarezzò, fingendo fosse un gesto distratto. Notò un movimento all’altezza del bassoventre del bardo e ghignò. «Perciò non vorresti che quelle voci fossero in parte vere?» chiese con un guizzo negli occhi.

Jaskier deglutì rumorosamente e, ansante, chiese: «In che senso?». Geralt gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e soffiò: «Non verresti a letto con me?». "Neanche quella donna gatto era ricettiva quanto lui" pensò.

Jaskier si lasciò ricadere sul letto e spalancò le gambe, sporgendo il bacino. «Non c’è motivo che gli altri lo sappiano, però» biascicò. Si arcuò, vedendo che l’altro iniziava a sfilarsi gli stivali e chiuse gli occhi, muovendo infastidito il bassoventre. «Una delle tue tante omissioni?» si sentì domandare.

«Esattamente e vorrei tu facessi più in fretta possibile. Le mie condizioni sono precarie e potrei non averne la forza tra poco» lo pregò e fissò febbricitante la rapida vestizione dell’altro. Rabbrividì di piacere al corpo statuario dell’altro e pensò: "Potendo darei fuoco a tutte le donzelle che hanno giaciuto con lui prima di me. Non desidero che altri pensino alle sue grazie e questo vale per qualsiasi intimità, anche i peli pubici. Come bardo incapace di duellare mi dovrò accontentare di narrarle più brutte di quanto non fossero".

Geralt si sdraiò su di lui e lo baciò con foga, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono e il Witcher entrò dentro di lui. Dovette forzare, trovandolo stretto e si mosse a fatica, ringhiando e sbuffando.

Jaskier sentì nuove ondate di dolore confondersi alle sofferenze precedenti, cercò di andargli incontro. Geralt gli afferrò le gambe in modo rude, lasciandogli il segno delle dita. Lo baciò, sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue invadergli la bocca.

Jaskier gli andò incontro il più possibile, ansimando rumorosamente, la gola gli doleva. Il piacere si mischiò al dolore, facendogli pulsare le tempie, Geralt riuscì a inserirsi completamente ed iniziò a dare delle spinte. Jaskier cercò di adeguarsi al ritmo, le gambe gli dolevano ed avevano diversi lividi.

"Nessuno aveva mai combattuto per me. Però non ho intenzione di farlo accadere mai più. Non sopporto quando è lui a farsi male o a rischiare la vita" pensò Geralt, grugnendo selvaggiamente, con una smorfia vistosa sul volto.

"Io amo che sia così bianco. Io amo tutto del mio ‘lupo’" pensò Jaskier, venendo.


End file.
